All Good Things (Come to an End)
by shallow-seas-we-sail
Summary: Jane and Maura are in Seattle to help Callie and Arizona through the aftermath of the storm. T for some language. One-shot?


**A/N: A few days ago I had someone drop into my ask over on tumblr and mention they wanted some Rizzles/Calzona cross-over fan art that had Jane and Maura comforting Callie and Arizona after it came out that Arizona cheated. Well.. the fan art happened and I went ahead and threw some words in there, because, I love these four as friends in some wonderful AU. This all takes place in the Memorial Day Weekend universe.. Jane and Maura are married now and BFF's with Callie and Arizona. You don't really need to read MDW to get this piece.. just kind of expanding on this AU friendship. Beware, angst ahead. Most likely a one-shot. **

Mark's apartment is bare.

Boxes labeled for storage scale the wall near the door.

It is sad.  
And it is depressing.

And Jane's heart breaks for her friend.

Callie has been tearing the tissue in her hands into small pieces and amounted a small pile in her lap; her eyes are bloodshot and fixated at the boxed wall in front of her, and she hasn't said a word in the hour since Jane and Maura arrived.

"Sweetie, say something." Jane's voice is soft and reassuring as she adjusts herself on the couch, and glancing up at Maura in the kitchen, she gives her a defeated look until Callie's voice breaks the silence.

"I told Mark once that I was scared of being hurt. That after George and Erica that I was scared. I was so scared. I used to walk tall, but all that humiliation made me shorter. I couldn't afford another personal disaster."

Callie scoffs a tearful laugh; "But here I am, inches from the ground. I'm so small."

She looks at her friend; "I'm so small, Jane." and her tears begin to flow again as Jane leads her friends head to her shoulder.

"No you're not."

"But I am. Mark is gone. Arizona is..-" she trails off as she throws her hand in front of her as she sits up straight motioning at the door; "-..across the hall but might as well be a million miles away. And I'm just here falling apart on my dead friends couch." she says with a sad laugh.

"And we've had guns pointed at us. I went through a windshield. She fell out of the sky, and we have almost lost each other so many times that this isn't how I thought it would be for us. We made it through. We endured.." her voice is embittered; "But now? Now I don't even know if this can be saved."

Callie shakes her head; defeated and looks at Jane; "How do we find our way back after this? How do you find how to belong again after you dragged, beaten and broken? I don't know if I can. I don't know if I can open that door for her."

Maura's fingers drum incessantly on the island in the kitchen; "Arizona is just as broken."

Callie cuts her eyes at Maura as hurt spreads across her face; "You're defending her?"

"No. She made her choice and has to deal with the consequences of it, but she is just as broken. She lost herself in the plane crash, you know that just as well as I do. She isn't the same person." Maura says as she makes her way around the island, towards the couch.

"She shut me out for months. I know she isn't the same, Maura. You don't need to tell me that. I clawed and dug my heels in to save us, to save her, to bring her back."

"She has post-traumatic stress. Part of that can be engaging in self destructive behav-"

"Then fucking start drinking!" she cuts Maura off; "Buy everything on the home shopping network." she says pointing her thumb at Jane; "Start hoarding cats. I don't care. Just don't screw someone else."

Maura opens her mouth to speak, but quickly closes it and sets her jaw; looking at Jane for help.

"You two need to talk about this. You can't let a hallway separate you forever." Jane says gently; "And Mark's place is sold. You can't stay here. Your family is over there. You told me that you believed in second chances."

"There's been too many." Callie says sadly.

"That's what marriage is though." Jane says glancing up at Maura; "Unlimited chances to do things right and mess them all up and come through the other side together."

Callie is quiet for a moment, then buries her head in her hands, releasing the pain that has been building in her chest.

Jane wraps her arm around her friend, pulling her close and holding her as she falls apart. And looking up she is met with the brief sight of her wife disappearing into the hall as the doors closes behind her.

* * *

Maura wrings her hands together as she stands at the apartment door.

She isn't sure what to say.

Part of her sympathizes with her friend; understanding how a broken mind can lead down a broken path.

A larger part of her wants to yell in her face and tell her what a huge mistake she has made. Logic be damned. Sympathy be damned.

Maura doesn't think about it anymore and knocks on the door; not gently with her knuckles, but hard with the side of her fist.

When the door opens she can see Arizona immediately begin to crumble; she shakes her head as her tears begin to fall and she reaches out for her.

And any anger Maura has quickly dissipates as her arms close around her friend and hugs her tightly. The air around them is silent and Maura can feel the warmth of her friends tears against her shirt. She can feel Arizona buckle as waves of sobs wrack her body. She can feel her weight drop and guides her to the floor where she gathers her friend in her arms and lets her release her pain.

"I messed up." Arizona gasps; "I messed up so bad."

Maura smooths down blonde curls and rests her chin on the crown of her head as sobs become muffled against her chest.

And Maura wishes for the right words.

Anything to help quell her friends pain.

Her guilt.

But the words are lost.

And she knows Jane is in a similar state across the hall; struggling to keep the other standing even as the ground is falling out beneath them.


End file.
